icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IOpen a Restaurant
iOpen a Restaurant is the 3rd episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 97th episode overall. The episode premiered to 2.828 million viewers, currently the series' second lowest audience to date.Number of views Plot Sam and Gibby open a secret restaurant named Gibby's in the basement at their school. Bully Billy Boots, who just got out of juvie, harasses and irritates Gibby by constantly asking him to take off his shirt. Sam tries to diffuse the situation by sending Gibby to go on a walk and trying to talk to Billy, but when Gibby returns later, Billy attacks him and Sam beats up Billy with a Butter sock. Later on, Billy tells Mr. Howard about the restaurant and hopes it gets shut down. Even though Principal Franklin, one of Gibby's customers himself, agrees that the restaurant violates school rules, he allows Sam and Gibby to keep running it in secret and as soon as Mr. Howard is out of earshot. Subplot After their computer and TV have been stolen, Spencer starts developing a security robot. At first, he builds one that blinds intruders, but takes it apart after it blinds Carly. He then makes one that shoots corn at intruders, but it malfunctions and attacks Carly, Freddie and Spencer. They try to have it focus on Mrs. Benson and unplug it, but Spencer doesn't manage to pull the plug out of the outlet before the machine runs out of corn, so Mrs. Benson is heavily pelted with corn. Trivia *The working title for this episode was iOwn a Restaurant. *This episode's plot is a parody of the movie Goodfellas. *In a reply to a fan Jennette tweeted that, "favorite episode is itwins or ipie or iapril fools or iown a restaurant title. changes all the time tho".Jennette confirms new episode *Spencer saying "That's not supposed to happen" when his invention malfunctions is a possible reference to the show Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. The character in that show, Widget, always says "That's not supposed to happen" when her inventions malfunction. *The voice of Spencer's corn kernel intruder prevention system is Macintosh Alex. *A casting sheet for this episode was released before production began, and according to it, it calls for various extras in a cafeteria scene, such as Billy Boots, Azeez, Mark, and Roger to name a couple extras. **''Billy Boots played by Chase Austin Chase Austin plays Billy Boots (a juvenile delinquent and thug in high school)'' **''Azeez (an adult man from an unidentified country and is untrustworthy)'' **''Roger (a restaurant delivery guy)'' **''Mark (a high school student working as a waiter/busboy). *This episode began production on the first week of February 2012.Casting Call sheet *Jennette tweeted "Begin week 2 season 5". *This was the second episode filmed, but the third episode to air this season. *Lauren Day guest stars in this episode and will also guest star as "Maddie" in iHalfoween.News Article About Guest Star *Principal Ted Franklin appears in this episode. His last appearance was in IHave My Principals, although His voice could be heard in IOMG. *Mr. Howard also returns in this episode. he last appeared in iParty with Victorious . *'Running Gags:' Gibby yelling "Gibbeh!!!", and putting pepper in food and drinks. *When Sam rapidly says, "No...no, no no no no no no no no!" and heads for the fridge, it might be a reference to when Robbie on Victorious has used that line a few times. *This episode marks the last appearances of Mr. Howard and Principal Franklin. *Nickelodeon made a special for the week that aired this episode, called "Gimme Some Gibby!" in which they transmitted episodes through all the week whose plots revolved around Gibby. *This is the fourth appearance of the Butter Sock (after iTake on Dingo, iParty with Victorious and iStill Psycho, though it was mentioned in iGo One Direction), which was originally going to be filled with quarters, yet beating people with quarters was too violent for Nickelodeon, so Dan Schneider changed it to a sock full of butter. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Mrs. Benson in one scene of the episode. *Billy Boots and the restaurant fight scene is an homage to the 1990 film Goodfellas. *For this episode only, several of the decorative ceramic items that normally sit on shelves in the kitchen of the Shay apartment, such as the "Cookie Time" cookie jar, have been substituted with other items such as wine glasses. This is presumably so that cheaper items may be shattered by the popcorn machine gun. The original ceramic items have been returned to their usual positions for subsequent episodes. *There is an actual restaurant called Gibby's in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. *This is the last regular length episode that Ridgeway High School appears in; the school would not appear again until the series finale episode iGoodbye. Goofs *In the scene where the iCarly gang is seated around a table in the restaurant and Gibby explains they are sitting in his "dream" there are multiple goofs in quick succession. First, the glass shaker containing the hot pepper flakes moves around on the table several times. Then as Sam is telling Gibby that her cousin Dominic's sister-in-law's father can provide restaurant supplies, after a change in camera angle the glass that Gibby had been drinking from suddenly jumps from the table into his hand. Then when Carly grabs the flower vase to try and drink water to assuage the burning in her mouth she knocks the pepper shaker over, but then it stands up by itself and again moves to different positions on the table. Then as Carly starts running around she grabs Gibby's glass, then throws it down and appears to roll off the table, then it suddenly reappears on the table then disappears again. *During the last scene when Billy Boots brings Mr. Howard downstairs to see the restaurant, on a stove in the corner in the background is a large pot with lots of water vapour rising from it. After Mr. Howard and Billy leave and Principal Franklin comes over to Gibby and Sam and they are discussing whether or not they have to close the restaurant, there is a shot in which there is no water vapour rising from the pot, then in the next shot there is water vapour rising from the pot again. *It would not be possible for someone to break in to an apartment on the 8th floor. So that's means nothing can get stolen there. Quotes '''Carly:' We've been robbed! Sam: towards the refridgerator ''No,no,no,no,no,!!! Aaahhh, it's okay, they didn't get the bacon. '''Carly:' crying They took our technology! Freddie: quickly Is it too late for you to love me? Carly: at him in surprise ''What? '''Freddie:' Nothing. Carly:'' smirks'' Did you just say-- Freddie: scoffs No! Freddie: 'Where is he? '''Sam: '''In the basement. '''Carly: '''This school doesn't have a basement. '''Sam: '''That's what I thought. ''urges them to follow her ''Come. Come with me. ''and Carly look at each other '''Gibby: '''Welcome... '''Carly: '''To what? '''Gibby: '''To my dream. '''Freddie: '''Your dream? '''Gibby: '''As far back as I can remember, I've always wanted to have my own restaurant. '''Carly: Gibby You can't open a restaurant in the school basement! Sam: Why not? It's got a sink, electric and rat poop. Everything a restaurant needs. Freddie:up at Carly go upstairs ''I'm gonna go follow Carly up. ''away Sam: at Freddie weirdly Hey hey. after him '' '''Freddie': Yeah? Sam: 'You gotta new little crush on her? ''up at Carly's direction 'Freddie: '''What? Psh no.. ''and looks down and then looks at her to see her reaction '''Sam: '''Well go. '''Freddie: Bye. away and goes upstairs Sam: ''disappointed or weirded out; uncomfortable'' Freddie: Hey, wanna go to my house tonight and study for our chemistry test? Carly: Totally! Will your Mum be there? Freddie: '''Yep. '''Carly: '''Lets study at my place. '''Freddie: '''Good call. ''Carly': the wrong way from Spencer Listen, you disable that stupid alarm right now! Freddie: her the right way gently Carly he's... he's that way. Carly: Disable that stupid alarm right now! Gibby: Where else am I gonna open up a restaurant? I can't do it on the roof! I'd be visible to helicopters! Carly: with Freddie, asking Gibby What have you done? Gibby: I have opened... his usual Gibby-like manner, gesturing to the sign Gibby's! Carly: Sam's your partner? Gibby: My partner, my bodyguard, and she makes a rocking hot meat sandwich. Sam: The secret is hot meat. Gibby: his throat Billy: Oh! look who's back! Gibby:'' around Who? '''Billy: 'an exasperated voice You! Gibby:'' 'offended I don't take my shirt off anymore, without a proper reason like to swim or take a shower. '''Mrs. Benson: Hello? What's happening in there? Freddie: That's my Mom. If she opens that door she's gonna get blasted! Spencer: Mrs Benson, don't open the door! I'm not wearing pants! Carly and Freddie the thumbs up Mrs. Benson: Oh My God. Freddie: No! I don't want my Mom to get blasted in the face and torso with popcorn kernels. Carly: 'Oh, why not?! '''Spencer: '''She's so irritating. ''looks at Spencer shocked and offended while later after Spencer comes up with a plan with Carly and Freddie '''Spencer: '''Okay, Mrs.Benson! I found my pants! '''Mr. Howard: an angry tone I'm going to call Principal Franklin and ask him to shut this place down right now! Sam: He's at table 6. Mr. Howard: What?!? Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Gibby's Restaurant Reviews Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode here. External links References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Videos